Different Ways
by beethoja
Summary: Berawal dari obrolan lugu grup Ino-Shika-Chō junior, Shikadai sempat meragukan hubungan kedua orangtuanya. Apakah Shikamaru dan Temari benar-benar mencintai satu sama lain? / Suck at summary. Slight SaiIno. Hope you guys enjoy it! :)


**Different Ways**

A Naruto fanfiction by beethoja

Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto

.

" _Itadakimasu_!"

Chōchō menyambar segenggam keripik kentang dari piring keramik berwarna putih yang baru saja dibawakan oleh Ino. Kedua matanya berbinar senang, dan tidak salah lagi teriakan penuh semangat itu tadi berasal dari mulutnya.

"Chōchō, kita hanya makan keripik kentang. Santai saja," Shikadai menghela napas. Tangannya masih asik memainkan rubik 7x7 yang sudah menyita perhatiannya selama beberapa puluh menit terakhir.

Seorang anak lain yang berambut sewarna dengan Ino pun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kawan sepermainannya. "Chōchō selalu menganggap segala macam keripik kentang sebagai hidangan mewah. Kau lupa itu, Shikadai?"

Akimichi junior itu tidak mengindahkan ocehan kedua temannya. Ia tahu betul merk keripik kentang ini, merk yang selalu menjadi favoritnya dan ayahnya. "Bibi Ino, kau memang yang terbaik!"

Sementara itu Ino yang masih di dapur, hanya melongokkan kepala ke arah pintu dapur yang terbuka lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Paman Sai kapan pulang dari misi?" ujar Chōchō di sela kegiatan ' _fine dining_ '-nya.

"Harusnya sebentar lagi, kurasa," Inojin mengambil sejumput keripik kentang yang hancur, kemudian kembali fokus kepada kanvas, kuas, dan cat akriliknya.

Shikadai yang tadinya tiduran terlentang, mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap, sambil masih menggengam rubik Inojin. "Hari ini bukannya hari libur?" ujarnya, mengingat tadi pagi ayahnya bersantai ria di teras belakang sambil membaca koran, tidak pergi ke kantor seperti biasanya.

"Memang iya. Ibuku memang sudah bilang kalau ayahku akan pulang sedikit terlambat, paling tidak ya siang ini."

Tak lama setelah Inojin memaparkan jawabannya, terdengar suara bel dari pintu utama kediaman Yamanaka.

"Aku pulang!" Itu suara Sai. Panjang umur.

Inojin baru saja hendak bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya untuk menghampiri Sai, namun rupanya sang ibu lebih gesit.

"Selamat datang, Sai!" Ino menghambur memeluk leher Sai, kaki-kaki rampingnya sampai terangkat melayang.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," Sai melepaskan atribut yang melekat di tubuhnya sesaat setelah Ino melepas pelukan rindunya. Wajah Sai terlihat kusut dan kelelahan, tapi senyum manisnya tidak pernah berhenti menghias wajah pucatnya.

Inojin melambaikan tangan ke arah ayahnya, disusul dengan sapaan singkat dari kedua kawannya. "Surealis," ucapnya singkat sambil menuding kanvas di hadapannya dengan kuas yang digenggamnya.

"Anak pintar. Lanjutkan," Sai mengacungkan jempolnya. Pria itu mencuri pandang kanvas Inojin yang terlihat masih setengah jadi, lalu tersenyum lebar. Rupanya ia mewarisi talenta seni nya kepada anak semata wayangnya itu.

Seperti yang dikatakan orang, _like father like son_.

"Masakan Bibi sudah hampir jadi, sebentar lagi kalian makan yaa!" Ino muncul dari arah kamar tidur utama sambil membawakan handuk dan baju untuk suaminya. "Aku membuatkan sup untukmu, tapi kau harus mandi dulu ya," Ino berpaling pada Sai seraya menyerahkan perlengkapan mandinya.

"Terima kasih, cantik." Ucapan jahil Sai membuat Ino terkikik. Tanpa ragu ia berjinjit dan menangkup wajah pucat Sai dengan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu mengecup dan menyesap bibirnya untuk beberapa detik lamanya.

Inojin hanya tersenyum singkat melihat pemandangan itu, lalu kembali beralih pada kegiatan utamanya. Sepertinya ini sudah menjadi pemandangan yang sangat biasa baginya.

"Aww, mereka manis sekali," Chōchō memandang sepasang suami istri itu sambil menopang wajah gembulnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Eww."

Cibiran pelan itu membuat Inojin dan Chōchō menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Si Nara kecil sedang menampakkan ekspresi absurd seakan-akan sedang melihat sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

"Itu tadi maksudnya apa ya?" dengan polos, anak berambut nanas itu melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Oh ayolah, kawan, kau tidak pernah melihat yang seperti itu di rumahmu?" ujar Inojin santai. Tangannya masih bergerak-gerak sibuk dengan kuasnya.

"Di rumahku?"

"Iya.. Kedua orang tuamu? Paman Shikamaru dan Bibi Temari, tidakkah mereka melakukan itu juga?"

"Betul!" Chōchō menyahut dengan semangat, "Pasti romantis sekali kelihatannya. Orangtuamu itu benar-benar serasi, Shikadai! Kau tahu itu?"

"Apa? Romantis?" raut wajah Shikadai makin terlihat aneh. "Mereka terlihat seperti mencoba untuk memakan satu sama lain, apanya yang romantis? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau orangtuaku melakukan itu juga."

Inojin tergelak mendengar pernyataan kawannya. "Mereka tidak mencoba memakan satu sama lain, Shikadai. Aku.. juga sebetulnya tidak tahu pasti apa yang mereka lakukan di sana, tapi aku yakin itu adalah cara menunjukkan kasih sayang," ujar Inojin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Dasar bodoh, itu namanya ciuman!" Chōchō mengacungkan jari telunjuknya yang penuh dengan remah-remah keripik kentang. "Kalu yang tadi aku yakin namanya _french kiss_."

"Apa? 'Prengkis'?" Shikadai menyahut.

"Chōchō, kau terlalu cepat dewasa. Umur kita kan baru 12 tahun, terlalu awal rasanya untuk mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu," ucap Inojin dengan bijaknya. "Ah, merahnya sudah habis. Aku mau ke ruang kerja ayahku, kalian tunggu sebentar ya!" Anak itu bangkit lalu bergegas menuju ruang kerja ayahnya yang penuh dengan alat-alat gambar dan melukis.

Kedua temannya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Hei, kau yakin orangtuamu tidak pernah berciuman?" Chōchō beralih ke Shikadai dan berbisik pelan.

"Maksudmu yang seperti itu tadi? Kurasa tidak. Aku bahkan baru melihatnya pertama kali di sini!"

"Benarkah? Tapi kalau cium pipi pernah kan?" entah kenapa Chōchō jadi penasaran dengan urusan intimasi orang lain.

Shikadai terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Tidak tahu. Sepertinya tidak."

Gadis gembul itu menutup mulutnya yang menganga syok dengan majalah diet milik Ino yang dibacanya sedari tadi. "Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan di rumah?!" nada bisikan Chōchō meninggi.

"Mmm.. ayahku kan selalu pergi ke kantor, jadi mereka hanya bertemu di pagi dan malam hari saja. Biasanya kalau ayahku pulang malam, mereka hanya mengobrol sebentar, ayahku pergi mandi, lalu mereka pergi ke kamar. Begitu kira-kira setiap hari. Chōchō, pertanyaanmu sangat merepotkan!"

"Shikadai, kau harus berhati-hati!" Chōchō menajamkan tatapan matanya.

"Ha? Untuk apa?" tanya Shikadai polos.

Chōchō mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan sebelum melanjutkan bisikannya, "Bisa jadi itu tanda-tanda mereka sudah tidak mencintai satu sama lain! Mungkin mereka sudah ingin berpisah!" ujarnya tanpa dosa.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Jangan sok tahu!"

"Hei, aku serius! Tanda-tandanya memang seperti itu. Lalu, apakah Paman Shikamaru sering bertengkar dengan Bibi Temari?"

"Eee.. kalau adu mulut sih lumayan sering," Shikadai mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ibunya memang galak, dan ayahnya cuek. Kalau dipikir-pikir, setidaknya setiap hari pasti ada saja yang membuat ibunya mengomel. Karena sudah sering melihat hal itu, Shikadai menajadi terbiasa. Tapi gara-gara perkataan Chōchō, ia jadi berpikir dua kali. "Merepotkan, aku jadi takut!"

"Aku turut prihatin," Chōchō menepuk-nepuk pundak kecil Shikadai, "Semoga ayah dan ibumu baik-baik saja!"

Mendadak Shikadai jadi kepikiran dengan kedua orangtuanya yang sedang di berada di rumah. Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang. Apakah mereka diam-diam melakukan hal yang dilakukan Sai dan Ino tadi? Atau semua berjalan seperti biasanya? Temari yang suka mengomel dan Shikamaru yang selalu berkata 'merepotkan' setiap kali mendengar omelan istrinya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ingin pulang lebih awal.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Shikada melepas sandalnya dengan sembarang.

Sialnya Temari kebetulan sedang lewat di ruang tamu sambil membawa tumpukan baju-baju yang sepertinya baru selesai dicuci. "Shikadai, rapikan sandalmu!" melihat kelakuan anaknya, Temari langsung mengoceh seperti biasanya.

Shikadai menyahut dengan nada malas sembari meletakkan sandalnya pada rak di dekat pintu ruang tamu. Bocah itu setengah berlari ke arah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin. Dari dapur ia bisa melihat ibunya berjalan melewati teras belakang, menuju ke tempat jemuran. Di teras belakang itu pun ayahnya sedang membaringkan tubuh sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi.

Siang ini cukup terik―cuaca yang sempurna untuk menjemur pakaian. Shikadai berjalan santai menghampiri ayahnya sambil membawa segelas air dingin. Mengisi waktu luang dengan bermain _shogi_ mungkin ide yang bagus, jarang-jarang Shikamaru bisa santai di rumah dan menghabiskan waktu luang bersamanya.

Baru saja Shikadai hendak menyapa si ayah, Temari sudah menyela lebih dahulu. "Shikamaru, boleh tolong bantu aku?" ada yang tidak biasa dengan suaranya. Suara Temari terdengar lebih lemah.

Shikamaru mengangkat tubuhnya. Pria itu menguap, lalu menyahut, "Baik."

Tumben sekali. Biasanya Shikamaru akan berdalih dulu sebelum mengiyakan permintaan istrinya. Dan yang paling aneh lagi, Shikamaru tidak berkata 'merepotkan' seperti biasanya, malahan ia langsung bangkit menghampiri Temari tanpa buang-buang waktu dulu.

Yang dimaksud buang waktu itu antara lain; menguap, berkata 'merepotkan', mengoceh, lalu menguap lagi, meregangkan badan sebelum berdiri, dan sebagainya.

Shikadai tertegun melihat perubahan sikap ayahnya yang mendadak itu. Ia pun memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh dan memutuskan untuk menengok anak rusa yang masih sangat kecil yang di taruh di dalam kandang, tak jauh dari tempat Temari menjemur pakaian.

Ini adalah anak rusa ke sekian yang lahir dari rahim seekor rusa betina milik keluarga Nara. Tapi karena anak rusa ini mengalami sedikit cacat, maka terpaksa Shikamaru memisahkannya dari induknya untuk sementara waktu, untuk diberi perawatan sampai anak rusa itu pulih.

Temari mulai menggantung helai-helai pakaian pada tali jemuran yang membentang. Gerakan tangannya tidak segesit biasanya, dan Shikamaru sudah menyadarinya sejak tadi pagi. Ada yang kurang beres dengan Temari. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, matanya pun terlihat sayu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar pria itu sambil ikut menjemur helai-helai pakaian.

"Agak sedikit lemas saja, tapi tidak apa-apa," istrinya tersenyum lemah. Temari jarang sekali seperti ini. Ia adalah wanita yang kuat baik fisik maupun mental.

Shikadai mengusap-usap pucuk kepala anak rusa itu melalui celah jeruji kandangnya. Sesekali ia menatap ke arah kedua orangtuanya yang sedang memunggunginya. Ayahnya terlihat sedang mengelus punggung ibunya dengan lembut. Suatu gestur yang jarang sekali dilihat oleh Shikadai. Yang ia ketahui selama ini adalah; ayahnya itu bukan orang yang romantis, dan mereka berdua terbilang pasangan yang cuek. Tidak seperti Ino dan Sai misalnya, yang dengan santainya bisa menunjukkan kemesraan mereka bahkan di depan anaknya yang masih dibawah umur.

Yah, itu sih yang diketahui di depan matanya. Tapi mungkin ia tidak pernah tahu apa saja yang sudah kedua orangtuanya lakukan di belakangnya dalam hal menunjukkan kasih sayang. Bisa saja mereka seperti Ino dan Sai juga, tapi dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Siapa tahu?

"Awas!" Shikadai tersentak mendengar suara ayahnya tatkala melihat tubuh Temari oleng dan hampir jatuh. Namun Shikamaru dapat dengan cepat menangkap tubuh istrinya sebelum jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

Bocah itu belari menghampiri kedua orangtuanya. "Ibu kenapa?!" ia pun cukup terkejut melihat ibunya seperti ini, karena jarang sekali―bahkan hampir tidak pernah―Temari terlihat lemah seperti ini, apalagi sampai jatuh pingsan.

"Shikadai, Ayah harus membawa ibumu ke kamar, kau bantu menjemur baju ya?" Shikamaru mengangkat tubuh ringan Temari dan menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal_.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Shikadai langsung mematuhi perintah ayahnya. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang melihat bagaimana ayahnya membawa sang ibu dengan gaya seperti itu. Shikadai tersenyum kecil, entah bagaimana ia justru merasa senang― _in a positive way_ ―ketika ibunya jatuh sakit, karena itu artinya ia bisa melihat bagaimana perlakuan ayahnya terhadap ibunya.

Melihat bagaimana ayahnya menggendong ibunya, membuatnya sadar kalau kedua orangtuanya masih menyayangi satu sama lain. Itu membuatnya sedikit lega.

Dan ia bisa membuktikan kalau Chōchō hanya sok tahu.

.

.

Shikadai terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya. Malam ini entah kenapa terasa lebih gerah dari biasanya, padahal jendela kamarnya sudah terbuka lebar.

Telinganya menangkap suara jarum jam yang berdetik. Ia sedikit melongokkan kepalanya ke arah jam yang ada di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul 01.15.

Anak itu mendesah keras. Sudah sekitar 30 menit ia hanya berguling-guling di atas kasur, tidak bisa jatuh terlelap. Kenapa juga harus terbangun di jam-jam seperti ini? Padahal biasanya ia paling jago dalam urusan tidur, sama seperti ayahnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan mencari minuman atau makanan yang siapa tahu bisa membuatnya mengantuk lagi. Ketika membuka pintu, samar-samar terdengar suara orang berbicara dari arah meja makan.

Shikadai membuka pintunya lebih lebar lagi dengan perlahan, dan ia bisa melihat punggung kedua orangtuanya yang sedang duduk di depan meja makan, dengan posisi membelakanginya.

Untuk sementara waktu, ia memilih untuk berdiam diri sebentar dan memperhatikan kedua orangtuanya yang terlihat sedang berbincang. Ia juga bingung kenapa orangtuanya belum tidur padahal ini sudah cukup larut.

Terlihat ibunya memakai gaun tidur berwarna putih sepanjang lutut. Tubuh bagian atasnya terbalut oleh selimut. Keduanya terlihat sama-sama memegang gelas keramik dengan kepulan asap di atasnya. Mungkin mereka sedang minum kopi atau teh.

Dari pintu kamarnya Shikadai bisa melihat ekspresi ibunya ketika sedang menolehkan kepala ke arah ayahnya. Terkadang datar, terkadang senyum, atau bahkan tertawa. Sesekali ayahnya terlihat mendekap pundak ibunya dengan erat. Mereka terlihat akrab sekali, dan Shikadai jarang sekali mendapati orangtuanya terlihat sedekat ini.

Melihat itu, dada Shikadai serasa berdesir hangat. Tak terasa seulas senyum tercetak di bibirnya. 'Chōchō, kau salah besar,' ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak bisa tidur, Nak?" suara berat si ayah mengagetkan lamunannya. Rupanya Shikamaru menyadari adanya makhluk lain yang sedang terbangun juga dan sedang memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Temari menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar Shikadai, di mana Shikadai masih berdiri kikuk. "Kemarilah, ayah membuatkan teh hijau," tangannya melambai ke arah Shikadai.

Shikadai hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya sembari berjalan menghampiri meja makan, lalu menempatkan dirinya di hadapan orangtuanya.

"Ayah dan Ibu kenapa belum tidur?" ujar Shikadai.

Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk punggung Temari, "Ibumu mengidam teh hijau, jadi terpaksa Ayah harus membuatkannya sebelum ibumu mulai mengomel."

"Itu tidak benar," gerutu Temari, "Ayahmu sendiri yang ingin membuatkan teh karena melihat Ibu tidak bisa tidur." Temari menuangkan teh hijau ke gelas yang kosong lalu menyodorkannya pada Shikadai.

"Aku juga tidak bisa tidur, Bu," Shikadai meniup-niup segelas teh hijau yang digenggamnya.

"Mungkin karena batin kita terhubung?" Temari mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

Shikadai hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban ibunya. Pelan-pelan ia menyeruput teh hijaunya. "Ibu sudah baikan?"

"Lumayan. Ini semua berkat ayahmu," Temari menggamit lengan Shikamaru sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya, "Ayahmu memang pandai mengurus orang sakit."

"Kau ini memang merepotkan, Temari. Untung saja kau ringan, kalau tidak, siapa yang akan menggendongmu tadi?" Shikamaru mengacak-acak rambut Temari dengan gemas.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau? Suamiku kan hanya satu!"

Shikadai tertegun melihat kedua orangtuanya bercengkrama dan tertawa bersama. Sungguh pemandangan yang jarang sekali dilihatnya. Ia tak menyangka orangtuanya masih bisa semanis ini meski usia pernikahan mereka terbilang sudah tidak muda lagi.

Ia menjadi sadar kalau selama ini ia kurang menaruh perhatian kepada orangtuanya, jarang memperhatikan detail-detail kecil mengenai interaksi kedua orangtuanya. Yang diingatnya hanyalah omelan-omelan ibunya, dan gerutuan malas ayahnya setiap hari. Namun rupanya dibalik itu semua, Shikamaru dan Temari tetaplah sepasang suami istri yang mengasihi satu sama lain dengan segenap hati.

Shikamaru dan Temari memang berbeda dengan Ino dan Sai, atau pasangan-pasangan romantis lainnya. Shikadai pun yakin ia tidak pernah melihat kedua orangtuanya berciuman terang-terangan di depannya, seperti yang dilakukan Ino dan Sai. Tapi kini ia mengerti, bahwa ada banyak sekali cara untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang kepada seseorang yang dicintai, dan itu tidak hanya seputar berciuman, pelukan, atau semacamnya.

Shikadai pun menjadi yakin, bahwa semua orangtua teman-temannya pun pasti memiliki cara yang berbeda-beda dalam berinteraksi dan menunjukkan seberapa besar cinta mereka kepada pasangannya masing-masig. Ia mengerti kenapa Chōchō mengatakan hal seperti itu siang tadi, itu mungkin saja karena interaksi dan perilaku kedua orangtuanya mirip dengan Ino dan Sai. Chōchō hanya belum mengerti bahwa tidak semua pasangan suami istri harus seperti itu.

'Ya ampun, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal-hal merepotkan seperti ini? Aku jadi merasa tua,' gerutunya dalam hati.

"-ruto akan memberikan libur untuk beberapa hari ke depan," samar-samar suara ayahnya menyadarkan Shikadai dari lamunannya. "Jadi aku bisa lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah bersamamu dan Shikadai," Shikamaru merangkul pundak istrinya.

"Aku ikut senang mendengarnya," Temari tersenyum manis.

"Apakah anak-anak akademi juga libur, Yah?!" ujar Shikadai penuh semangat.

"Yang libur itu hanya Ayah, Nak. Kau harus tetap pergi ke akademi seperti biasa," jawab sang ayah sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ah, ini tidak adil!" Shikadai menggerutu.

Sepasang suami istri itu tergelak. "Sayang sekali Shikadai, kalau begitu terpaksa Ayah harus _bermain_ berdua saja dengan ibumu-" Shikamaru berkata sambil melirik Temari penuh arti, "-Aw!"

Langsung saja Temari menyikut dada suaminya dengan satu hentakan keras, dari awal ia sudah merasa aneh dengan pengucapan kata 'bermain' yang terdengar ambigu. Ditambah dengan lirikan penuh arti dari suaminya.

"Ya, ya, Ayah dan Ibu boleh _main_ sepuasnya," Shikadai menguap sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku mau ke kamar, selamat malam!"

'Hehe.. Anak ini rupanya sudah paham,' Shikamaru berkata dalam hati. Sementara itu Temari menepuk jidatnya dengan ekspresi _hopeless_.

"Selamat malam, Shikadai," Shikamaru dan Temari berkata bersamaan.

Shikadai merangkak naik ke tempat tidurnya. Sekarang perasaannya jauh lebih baik, paling juga sebentar lagi ia akan jatuh tertidur.

Mungkin itu karena pikiran mengenai kedua orangtuanya yang sudah mengusik Shikadai sehingga tidurnya menjadi tidak nyenyak. Tapi sekarang tidak ada lagi yang perlu dicemaskan. Shikadai tahu kedua orangtuanya bahagia, itu pasti.

Sesaat setelah melihat pintu kamar Shikadai telah tertutup sempurna, Shikamaru menatap Temari dan berujar, "Kau ingin cepat sembuh?"

Temari curiga dengan kata-kata Shikamaru yang terdengar ambigu, "Mau apa ka- AH!"

Temari tersentak ketika secara tiba-tiba Shikamaru mengangkat tubuh rampingnya dengan cepat, dan menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal_ , seperti siang tadi.

"Kau harus banyak berolahraga agar cepat sembuh, Temari. Akan kutunjukkan olahraga yang tepat untukmu," Shikamaru tersenyum nakal, kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mereka.

Mendengar kata 'olahraga', Temari hanya bisa pasrah. Memang sudah beberapa hari ini mereka tidak melakukan hal itu, dan mungkin ini akan menjadi pengobatan terbaik baginya. "Jangan terlalu kasar," Temari berbisik pelan. Tangannya melingkar pada leher Shikamaru.

"Cerewet. Aku tahu," balas Shikamaru. "Aku mencintaimu."

Shikamaru mengecup lembut bibir Temari. Wanita cantik itu membalas dengan melumat bibir Shikamaru lebih dalam.

Pintu tertutup. Dan sebentar lagi mungkin akan terdengar suara-suara aneh dari dalamnya.

Shikadai, tidurlah yang nyenyak!

 **-FIN-**

* * *

Thank you for reading! Mind to review?


End file.
